


Comfortably Numb

by used_songs



Category: Iron Man (Comics), MCU, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: prompt: #059 - comfortamnesty roundTony Stark is 21 in the MCU when his parents die.





	Comfortably Numb

Ty shrugged awkwardly. “I’m sorry your parents died.” Tony gasped a pained laugh. Ty reached out, pulled the younger man to him, dumped him roughly on the bed. Tony looked up at him, his eyes wide, as Ty efficiently stripped him out of his shirt and shorts. He pushed Tony’s hands out of the way and pulled down his boxers enough to grip his cock. “Yes?” he asked.  
  
Tony nodded. Ty palmed him, turning his hand and pumping, watching as Tony’s eyes slid shut and lips parted silently. He sighed, slid down to take him in his mouth, tongue moving.


End file.
